Current web and desktop applications provide a wide variety of rich functionality. Discovering the new functionalities available on the web and within desktop applications may be a challenge for a casual user. The discovery of the new functionalities may involve a search for locating such functionality. The desktop users typically use the help option to search for the new functionalities whereas the web users may use search engines. The challenge of finding the functionalities is multiplied in a cloud computing environment.
Cloud computing is an internet based computing environment where resources are shared across multiple computing systems (i.e., the cloud). Typically, the functionalities available in the cloud computing environment is more than the desktop environment. Among the multiple computing systems, that form the cloud, the ability to interact with several service providers is a challenge. In order to achieve this, the users need tools that provide easy access to the functionalities provided by the service providers. Among several available tools, discovering a tool that suits the user need is a challenge.
In the cloud computing environment, a user may request for a specific functionality by entering a search query. The existing search mechanisms in the cloud computing environment analyzes the search query and matches the search query for exact terms or similar terms. The similar terms may be determined by analyzing the structural meaning of the search term. In the cloud computing environment, the search results returned for the search query of the user is enormous. There is need for receiving accurate results for the search query in the cloud computing environment.